Assombrosa perseguição
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eles perseguiam-no. Fossem lá o que fossem. Sombras. Escuridão. Os fantasmas do seu passado.


_**Assombrosa perseguição**_

"Vozes. Murmúrios. Frio. Escuridão. Sombras. Aquela assombrosa perseguição. O Cheiro a morte que o perseguia… Quem seria… ou mais… o que seria?"

_I know I'm alone, but somebody's watching me (Eu sei que estou sozinho, mas há alguém que me está a ver)  
Follows me everywhere I go (A seguir para onde quer que eu vá)  
A cold flow surprised me again, I shiver (Uma corrente fria surpreendeu-me de novo, eu tremo)  
The presence of something, I can hear it's breathing (A presença de algo, eu posso ouvir isso respirar)_

Eu sei que está alguém atrás de mim ou talvez não seja alguém… seja algo! Correntes de ar frio seguem-me e fazem-me tremer. Sombras perseguem-me. Eu não consigo compreender o que é isto. Estarei a dar em maluco? Se a Guerra acabou porque sinto o perigo iminente a cada passo que dou. Porque é que me parece que o cheiro da morte ainda me persegue? Será o cheiro deles? Serão as suas imagens que me assombram? Serão elas a culpar-me por as ter abandonado? Seja o que for que me esteja a seguir, deixe-me por favor. Porque o meu corpo treme de medo e não aguento mais viver neste pânico. A guerra acabou e agora apenas quero paz…

_Leave me alone, wherever you came from (Deixa-me em paz, de onde quer que tu venhas)  
Hearing so much voices, no one's talking (Oiço ainda tantas vozes, ninguém está a falar)_

Leave me alone (Deixa-me em paz)

Se Voldemort morreu, se eu salvei o mundo mágico porque sou perseguido por o que quer que isto seja? Será este o meu castigo? Quererá o destino castigar-me por minha culpa tantos terem partido? Não será a minha dor suficiente para pagar a partida deles? Ninguém percebe que a dor que me corrói por ter perdido quem mais amava já me castiga e persegue? Serão estes os seus fantasmas que me perseguem pelas sombras. Ron? Hermione? Serão eles? Será que eles me culpam por terem morrido? Afinal não fui eu o culpado pela sua morte? Não foi por minha culpa que eles não puderam viver anos? Não terá sido por minha culpa que eles não puderam ter uma vida juntos? Mas se o arrependimento matasse… ele voltaria atrás! Ele salvaria-os. Impediria Hermione de se meter á sua frente para o salvar e impediria Ron de acabar com a sua vida quando viu Hermione cair ao chão morta. Mas eles eram seus amigos… eles não o perseguiriam… ou perseguiriam?

_  
__Running for something, nothing, in the black of the night (A correr por alguma coisa, nada, no negro da noite)  
Creeps around you, the invisible force that makes you crazy (Deslizando á tua volta ,a força invisivel que te deixa louco)  
I can't remember how it feels to be warm, to be alone... __(Eu não me consigo lembrar como é sentir-me quente, sentir-me seguro…)  
Without that fear deep inside (Com aquele medo tão profundo)_

Medo. Suor. Pânico. Sentimentos horriveis que me assolam. Corro pelo meio da noite, fungindo de tudo. Fugindo de nada. Estarei a ficar maluco? Insano? Terá a Guerra me tirado toda a racionalidade e sanidade como tirou a muitos? Não! A vida não podia ser tão injusta! Ele tinha sofrido durante 18 anos. 18 anos em que for a rejeitado, em que vira amigos morrer, em que lutara, em que se magoara, em que vira a morte passar-lhe á frente... Mas agora a morte não lhe passava de raspão. Vivia ao seu lado, perseguia-o como uma sombra. Ele sentia o seu cheiro, a sua proximidade, a sua respiração muda.

_  
Icons of death float on beyond me (Icones da morte flutuam sobre mim)  
Whispering my name and breathing it out (Sussurando o meu nome e respirando)_

The menace of insanity (A ameaça da insanidade)  
Inner voices cry out for action (Vozes internas choram por acção)  
Defenceless as I am (Indefeso como estou)  
Lost in the alleged paradise (Perdido no tão alegado paraíso)

Ele queria que partissem. Fossem o que fossem. Mas se fosse Ron e Hermione o que ele mais desejava era que eles partissem. Para aquilo a que se habituara de ouvir chamar paraíso. Pessoas como eles mereciam um descanso eterno. Mas sera que ele queria mesmo que eles partissem? É claro que aquelas sombras e aqueles sussuros o assustavam mas pelo menos ele não estava sozinho. Eles estavam ali como sempre estiveram. Mas eles não podiam ser felizes porque Ron e Hermione não eram almas sombrias, eram anjos…

_I'm not sure if I am here or elsewhere (Eu não estou certo se estou aqui ou em outro lugar)  
Searching for satisfaction (Procurando satisfação)  
Beyond the frontiers of my comprehension (Além das fronteiras da minha compreensão)  
_

Foi então que de repente as sombras desapareceram, a respiração delas parou e o medo apagou-se. Mas outro medo voltou. Seria sua impressão ou não ouvia mesmo nenhuma respiração? Nem mesmo a sua… Foi então que ouviu uma voz. Uma voz doce, carinhosa chamando pelo seu nome…

Voltou-se e ali estavam eles. Ron e Hermione. De mão dada e sorrindo. Felizes. Então era isso. Não era a morte dos amigos que o perseguia, era a usa própria morte. E eles não estavam zangados. Estavam felizes. Hermione derramava lágrimas e abraçou-o. Ron apertou-o com força. Uniram as mãos e partiram. E foi assim que Harry Potter, o Rapaz-que-Sobreviveu, partiu…


End file.
